


One Thought Over Another

by XEOHE



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: reel_merlin, Fanart, Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XEOHE/pseuds/XEOHE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has had such a hard life that he cannot conjure any happy memories powerful enough to produce a Patronus charm. So when he's finally confronted by a dementor, he accepts fate as it is—only to later wake up in the arms of Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thought Over Another

**Author's Note:**

> Now with fic by the amazing, the loverly, the stupendous [Polomonkey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey)! (I am truly, truly honored. A thousand thanks!) Go over [there](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9483617/chapters/21458927) right now and read it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time joining reel_merlin! Lovely experience~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like a Second Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483617) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey)




End file.
